It is well recognized that teeth on a construction machine shovel are subject to wear and that they must be periodically replaced. Numerous forms of shovel teeth for this purpose are known. In such prior art, teeth are generally made with a detachable cap portion so that only the cap needs to be replaced. However, because of the non-uniform wear of tooth caps, considerable material waste occurs.